


Liberty and Anarchy

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Cage Fights, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff, Hydra, Lots of Cursing, Mutation, Sisters, Trying to survive, Xmen, bucky and steve meet thir matches, bukcy ad steve are in for it, cowboy boots, cuteness, healing abilities, living in secret, lots of fluff, possible sabertooth kid, possible wolverine cameo, possible wolverine kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: You know, the soldiers always seem to find things they should not be getting mixed up in. They should have just left those girls alone.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey punk!" Bucky shouted over the roar of their motorcycles. The highway clear of any other cars, the occasional trucker driving by carrying a double trailer. He tapped his gas gauge at Steve's helmet and the other nodded. They had been out for a long while, since early this morning and both of their bikes needed to refill their gas tanks and Bucky was starving. 

The next town was about five miles away according to the last sign they had passed and they headed there. A little no name town with one bar, a post office and a couple diners. Perfect. Just the kind of place they could relax for a long while and not have to deal with people asking for autographs or digging for a story for their tabloids. That's why they were riding today, they needed a damn break from it all. 

Pulling into the diner Steve pulled off his helmet and ruffled his head over his sweat matted hair. It was hot but he refused to ride without the stupid thing. Safety first, he always says. Bucky only laughs at him but he wears one too. Anything to make the punk happy and off his back. 

Bucky's bike was a big monster of a machine. A Suzuki boulevard boss. Something a bit more modern then the ones from his youth, completely dressed up besides the windshield. It had it all, saddlebags, chrome finish and collapsible backseat that held his helmet. It was black and sleek, a roaring beast of a bike. It ruled whatever road it prowled on, it matched Bucky's personality almost to a tee. It was a gift from Stark last Christmas, saying he was tired of the Tin Man taking his bikes out when he needs his own. 

Steve's bike was just as heavy, just as big and burly. It was a classic 1940's Indian 440. Where Bucky's was thick and heavy, Steve's was thin and speedier. He chose not to have any embellishments on his own bike besides the simple black saddlebags attached to either side behind him. Where Bucky's was black and easy to hide Steve chose something a bit easier to see. A flowing american flag painted elegantly over the tank and fenders. And a special spot on the back of his seat and the front to hold his shield if needed. 

"Think we'll be recognized all the way out here?" Steve asked and Bucky gave a shrug, ruffling his own cropped dark hair and setting his helmet on the back of his bike. Both men stretching out their stiff muscles and popping backs and joints. The long hours of the day catching up with them, making both of their stomach's rumble angrily. 

"Don't think so, but I'm too hungry to care at this point." Steve responded and motioned for Bucky to follow as they walked into the small diner. A few heads popped up, several sets of wary eyes watching the men as they walked toward a booths and sat down. Used to the strange looks from people who could recognize them and others from wary people in small towns of newcomers. 

"What can ah get for you boys?" within a few moments a waitress came up to their table and Steve had to take a second look at her. She was dressed like this part of the country would be dressed. Jean cut offs far too short for her long legs, nearly bleached white from years of use and wear. A loose flowing tank top with a faded american flag etched onto the front, it hung sightly off one shoulder showing as much skin as possible. Shoulder length chestnut hair settled in soft waves around her heart shaped face . Her eyes widening as he locked eyes with her. 

"Holy mother Mary of God...you're...you're....Captain Rogers?!?" She whispered the last part, her hands going up to cup over her face, nearly dropping her notepad and pen as she froze in place. Steve nodded and smiled kindly at her, not really surprised that this cute waitress recognized him. No matter how cute she was, she barely looked 18. Steve calmed himself before he started to flirt with her and she nearly squealed at the sound of his voice. 

"Yes ma'am, but if you'd be so kind as to not spread the word? We're trying to stay low." He winked playfully at her and the poor girl had to grab onto Bucky's side of the booth to steady her wobbly legs. Pure shock and glee over her features as she bit her lip to keep from squealing again. 

"Sure...sure thing sweety! Umm...uhh what can I get you?" She stumbled over her words, glancing at Bucky and giving him an appreciative once over before settling back on Steve. Bucky's just enjoying every minute of it as Steve tried so very hard to not flirt with the adorably giggly waitress. 

Bucky gave his order and then Steve and the girl practically stumbled over herself as her foot caught on the edge of the booth and she caught herself. Blushing furiously and apologizing as she flew away from their table. american flag cowboy boots slapping on the floor as she scurried off. Leaving Bucky to laugh and chuckle over Steve's rolling eyes as he tried not to linger on the girls hips in her cut off shorts. 

"She's cute Stevie" Bucky chuckles at the wadded up straw wrapper thrown at him from the now slightly blushing Steve as he watched the girl lean over the counter to give her order to the cook. Good lord. "She's all dressed up like you too." Bucky snickered and received a kick from under the table. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna! Anna!!" Her sister was whisper yelling at her from over the counter and she had half a mind to shush her up with a pancake she was flipping.

"What in the hell do you need Libby? I'm kinda busy! Shaun ain't back form his break and ah'm over ticketed right now!" Anna screeched and pulled her sister round the counter to talk to her as she cooked. 

"You wont believe who walked into the diner!!"

"Please no, is it Jimmy? Ah told him to leave me alone!"

"No, no! just...just look!" 

"Libby can't you see I'm busy?" Apparently her sister didn't care because the next thing she knew, Anna was being dragged over to outside the bar to get a look at the two new arrivals. Her pale green eyes locked with piercing blue and dark hair and she froze. 

"Good lord almighty, where in the hell did he come from and where can ah get one?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Good lord almighty, where in the hell did he come from and where can ah get one?" The girls didn't know that the super soldiers had phenomenal hearing, so they had heard every word between the two girls and were trying so very hard not to chuckle or laugh out. The girls weren't exactly being quiet though, half yelling across the small diner to each other. 

Steve watched as their waitress, now called Libby, drug the disgruntled blonde from the back and locked eyes with Bucky. He smirked out. If Libby was Steve's match, Anna was Bucky's. Long legs clad in tight form fitting dark washed jeans, a sleeveless t-shirt with Jack Daniels on the front of the black cloth. Long blonde hair flowing in spirals all over the place that wasn't caught into a bun at the nape of her neck and low and behold dark cowboy boots with rebel flags stitched into the sides. 

Now, Bucky had changed slightly since way back then. He no longer was the womanizer he used to be. He still flirted and danced with the ladies, but he mostly didn't do relationships. His arm was a big determent for most woman. But he stopped hiding it a years ago. There was no point. If a girl wouldn't take him as he was then there was no point. Steve had changed as well, where he used to be outwardly shy, now he openly flirted with woman, he was careful who he took home, he was an avenger after all, but he wasn't as shy anymore. 

Looking at this rebel of a girl across the diner, Bucky was shell shocked by the immediate want in him for her. The sunshine yellow hair, the long legs and face that held a look of 'I really don't give a fuck' he loved that on a woman. The shirt got to him, the Jack Daniels emblem curving and stretching over her, as if the shirt was a size or two too small and she wore it anyways because she knew the effect it would have on any man who looked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit" The smell of a burning burger hit her nose and she broke the intense gaze form the dark haired stranger and ran back to the grill, cursing up a loud storm making the older men chuckle at her from across the diner.

"Girl watch your mouth!"

"Sam! I'll watch my mouth if'n I wanna, and ah don't wanna'!" She yelled over the open window into the dining room and the men chuckled again. 

"Damn girls' never gonna get a man if she don't acct like a lady." They tried to say at a normal level but somehow Anna heard them. 

"Sam honey, you know as well as I do mah sister is as wild as the devils flames. There ain't no lady in that girl." Libby snarked playfully at the old man, filling up his coffee cup and giving his shoulder a playful pat. She walked over and checked the other tables before going back to the grill.

"I'll tell you though," Sam started talking again, lower so the girls wouldn't hear them but the super soldiers could, "that those girl's are going to find men one day that'll take care of em right." The men chuckled and agreed, watching as both Libby and Anna brought out their meals and smiled at the men. 

"Henry your wife isn't gonna be happy you're eatin all that bacon, don't she have you on a diet?" Anna remarked and gave the other man a stink eye. 

"What my wife don't know wont hurt her.."

"Well I guess you wont mind then if'n i tell her about that the next time she comes in for one of my apple pies." Anna argued and the old man actually gasped and looked scared for a minute. 

"Now, I think a nice tip would make up for my secrecy.." Anna winked and giggled before she turned on her rebel flagged booted heel to head back into the kitchen. 

"You are the devils wife girl!"

"Oh honey! I'm so much worse!" She popped her head out of the swinging door and laughed heartily as she vanished again, her eyes straying over to the smirking dark haired stranger with the Captain. 

Steve and Bucky watching the entire thing and silently trying to keep their laughter at bay because this right here, was straight of a movie. There's no way these people act like this every day but it looked as though that was true. The girls were happily chatting with all of their neighbors, patrons and friends. Everyone was happy, and laughing and the super soldiers felt right at home. Sitting in the booth in a diner in the middle of nowheresville. 

Caught up in their laughter and mirth they didn't notice Libby and Anna approach with arms full of plates balanced expertly on their arms. "There we go boys!" Libby commented as she set down the last plate, poking her sister in the ribs and giving a look at Anna. 

"Can ah get you anything else stranger? Anything at all?" Anna asked Bucky, tucking a stray ringlet behind her ear as she locked eyes with him. Earning a tiny gasp from Libby as the girl tried to pull her away from the booth. 

"I'd love to know your name doll." Bucky responded instantly, leaning back in his seat and tossing his arm over the back of the booth to face her more as she bit her lip and gave him a hungry gaze. 

"Anna," she responded softly holding out her hand for a handshake. Bucky took her hand gently, locking yes with her forest green orbs and pulling her hand close. His lips just barely touching her knuckles as he grinned up at her slightly pink tinged face. 

"James..." he whispered back and heard the wolf whistles from the table of older men. He grinned , flickering his gaze over to them and winking as they started anew. Anna took her hand back and winked playfully at him before turning on her heel and waltzing away. Hips swaying. One last look over her shoulder at Bucky, a quick lick of her tongue over her bottom lip and she vanished behind the swinging door. 

"Ah'm so sorry about my sister, she's a bit..well she's a wildcard. No manners in her to save her life." Libby scrambled to make up for something that wasn't bothering either of the men, especially Bucky. Steve and Bucky both smiled and waved off her apologies. 

"It's alright, she's a firecracker." Steve said and watched as Bucky smirked to himself before diving into his plate of burgers and fries. 

"You got no idea boy!" Sam and Henry said form their booth down the wall, giving Bucky a round of applause for some reason.

"You just got that girl to openly give you her first name son, you are one lucky sumbitch!"  
Bucky paused at that, looking up at Libby expectantly but she grimaced and bit her lip, retreating back to the bar and taking care of the other customers and completely ignoring the looks of curiosity from Steve and Bucky both. 

Sam, the older man from the other booth, standing at the side by Steve and giving them a small chuckle. "You got her real name son. On the first meetin. That's never happened before with our towns little Anarchy."

"Anarchy?" Steve responded, eyebrow furrowed to the strange nickname for a girl. Sure she wore dark clothes and look to be a little wild but she didn't look like an anarchist. Bucky raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Yup. Don't let her looks fool ya. She's a wild hellion." Sam clapped Bucky's shoulder and went back to his table, laughing with the other regulars. Steve and Bucky raised an eyebrow at each other but chose to ignore it. They weren't getting any bad feeling from the girls and they really were hungry. So they dug in as the girl watched not so secretly from over the open window into the kitchen. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Libby valance!" Anna whisper yelled to her sister and pulled her from falling out of the window as they watched the giant men tear into their food. "You caint be acting like a fifteen year old school girl! You're twenty three years old!" Anna smacked the back of Libby's head and got a stuck out tongue in response. Libby may be a two years younger but she was every bit five years old around her sister some days. 

"Oh annnaa! I cant help it, have you seen him?" Libby nearly feinted and looked back over to the now smiling and smirking duo at the booth. Steve whispering something to the other and James nodding back with a smirk on his devils lips. Oh yes, Anna had seen them and she wanted to see more of him. She also knew they had to be careful around Captain america, really careful.

Anna was pulled form her thoughts as the front door to the diner was thrust open harshly and she groaned at the person she saw walking in.

"Anna? Come on baby I said I'm sorry!" A lanky man around 25 walked up behind the counter and leaned into the window for the kitchen. Brown hair and brown eyes, burly with muscles and tattoos, smirking over at her leeringly. 

"I don't give a shit if'n your sorry. Get out of this diner!" She brandished a spatula and swatted at him to get out of the window. He jumped back and growled out angrily.

"Woman, someone needs to teach you some damn manners!"

"Excuse me?" Her voice dropped low and hard, her green eyes blazing with fury. "You have some nerve comin in here Jimmy..." She walked round the wall and through the swinging door, her spatula forgotten as she clenched her fists by her sides. 

Libby grabbed onto her sisters arm but she was thrown off with relative ease from the older sister, pushed into the counter by the pies as she stared wide eyes at her sister in fear. The super soldiers watching in confusion as Anna threw off her sister so easily. Steve and Bucky had slowly crept out of their booth and were now standing, feet spread apart ready for attack if needed, at the edge of their booth while Anna stalked toward the burly man named Jimmy that Bucky just wanted to rip limbs from. 

"Anna stop...you'll get caught..." Libby whispered to her sister, again grabbing on her arm to try and hold her sister back. Anna's head whipped around and she glared down Libby until the younger girl threw her hands up and backed away. Much more fearful of her sister's wrath that any amount of trouble they could get in. 

Anna's eyes turned dark as she stopped a yard away from Jimmy, a good head and a half shorter than him as she snarled up. "You need to leave now. Before I have Sam arrest me after I rip off your balls and make you swallow them. You cheated on me and smacked me around and you have the nerve to come back here?"

"So what, she wasn't nothin. Besides what am I supposed to do when you hold out on me like you have been? A man has needs and it's a woman's job to do that." He smirked down at her, arms crossed. "You deserved that smack for mouthing off, like you're doing now."

Several of the regular customers had turned around, eyes wide as this tall man talked down to Anna. Steve looked around and noticed something off. The looks of worry, the ones where the patrons seemed to worry about the person in the argument, their eyes were on Jimmy and not growling mad little Anna. She was holding her right fist tightly, her arm nearly shaking with the tension coiled and she was about to let it loose. Steve grabbed Bucky's shoulder, stalling him for just another moment before he went postal and dropped the guy with one punch. He agreed with Buck, no one should talk to a dame like that. No one. 

"You're nothin but a pig Jimmy. I want you out of this place and I want you out of my life, now. Before you regret leaving when you could." 

"Or what bitch? You wont find another guy on earth that'll take your shit like I do. A woman should be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. You've already got one of those. A couple nights with me and we'll fix the second..." Jimmy was silenced by a fist to his jaw, the sickening crack of bone shattering could be heard all across the diner. Everyone was silent. The only sounds were of Anna's snarling breath and the soft sounds of the jukebox in the corner still playing. 

"You bitch!!" Jimmy screamed and straightened himself out, holding his jaw in one hand and raising his palm to slap Anna. She didn't have time to react or get away. Closing her eyes for the impact she knew was coming but never did. Opening her forest green eyes she saw James holding onto Jimmy's wrist in a visibly painful grasp, hearing the bones of his wrist creak with the barely pulled back strength.

"A real man never hits a woman, no matter the wrong you think she's done." Bucky snarled and pushed the man down in a chokehold as Jimmy tried to escape and fight back, easily outmatched by the super soldier. 

"That's ain't no woman, that's nothing but a trashy slut." Jimmy growled out in panted breaths. That was enough for Bucky. He reared his fist back and with a crack Jimmy was down for the count. Just for good measure Anna came over and kicked the downed man in the stomach with her boot and spit on his back. 

Libby pulled herself out of her daze and ran over to Sam, pleading with the old man, who Steve and Bucky now realized was the sheriff, and the older men pulled Jimmy's unconscious body out of the diner and into the cruiser outside. Sam coming back in and looking over Bucky and Steve closely, recognition maybe dawning on his face but he held it back. 

"You alright Anna honey?" Libby asked and got a curt nod in response, she looked over and nodded at Sam in thanks before trying to forcibly relax herself. Her knuckles were bruised and a little bloody from the impact of her own punch and she was hurt by Jimmy's words but it wasn't bad. Hiding her fist in her crossed arms she looked over at James. 

"i could'a handled it sugar, but thank you." He smiled back curtly, he didn't mean to look so distant but the winter soldier in him had a new target and it was taking everything Bucky had to NOT go back to that cruiser and rip that kids head off for speaking to Anna like that. 

Anna gave a soft smile to Steve and Bucky before she went back behind the counter and into the kitchen, closing herself off from the patrons left in the diner and the ones still standing from the altercations. Libby came up and placed her hand on Bucky's still clenched arm, smiling up at him kindly. "Thank you James, you don't know how much that actually meant to her. And I'm sorry." She smiled at Steve, blushing pink at his intense gaze and turned to check on her sister. 

"I'm not leaving until I know she's alright." Bucky growled out softly as he and Steve sat back in their booth, Steve actually nodding back. This instant fierce protectiveness came over Bucky the moment he saw that green eyes blonde in dark clothes go up against a man at least twice her size. 

"She'll be fine son. Not the first time old Jimmy or any other boy that thinks their man enough to handle her try to take her down a peg or two because she's too wild for them." Sam came to stand by their booth again, looking over both of the super soldier with a critical eye. "I don't care what the news said about you, you're a good man to stick up for her like that when you don't even know her." With that Sam was gone, leaving the diner with his two companions and driving off in the cruiser. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Libby I'm fine I swear...look at me okay?" Libby grabbed Anna's hand and bit back a scream. It was happening again. Where Anna's hand was starting to look nasty and painful it was now healing over quickly. The skin knit back together over her knuckles, the purple bruising that had started was now yellowing. 

"Shoot...you...you cant go back out there...Captain Rogers...he'll see and he'll want to ask questions..." Libby eyes were wide as she and her sister stared back at each other. With a nod to the other, they flew around the kitchen, calling in the replacement cook and waitress, telling them it was an emergency and Anna needed to be taken to the hospital. They grabbed their bags and helmets for their bike and tore out the back door. 

The second they were outside they snuck around the building and looked at the front of the diner windows. Steve and Bucky had their eyes looking toward the back counter as their replacements came in moments later. With a nod Anna grabbed Libby's hand and drug her over to their shared bike. A small Suzuki Savage, battered and rusted in places but it got the job done and they needed to high tail it out of there, now. 

Throwing on her helmet, Libby climbing onto the back behind her, Anna saw Bucky look over his shoulder and his eyes widen. He looked from her now healed hand and to her wide green eyes before she slapped the faceplate down and tore off the curb. Leaving the super soldiers scrambling out of the booth and towards their bikes. This wasn't their town, they didn't know the streets and alleys like these girls did. 

Once the loud monsters of bikes were gone Anna tucked tail and went the other way. Flying down streets and onto an old paved back road that lead to their barely held together camper that the two lived in. Making sure they weren't followed with a quick listen, Anna told Libby to pack everything. They needed to leave. Because James had seen her healed hand. They couldn't hide their abilities forever, but they had hoped for at least a another few years before people started to chase them again. 

As Anna threw together her duffle bag she thought over the shit filled life of their lives. Abandoned at 2 and 6 months, surviving the foster care system with horrible families who only saw them as a means for a check every month. Separated for a year until the people realized that Anna would go postal without her sister and Libby would turn into a shell of a person. 

Their...weird abilities manifesting at the age of 16. Not to mention those two years where they didn't KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM. Anna and Libby both could heal pretty fast, they didn't now why, it just happened. Every scrape, bruise, broken bone and sprained ankle was healed in a quarter of the time it should have taken a normal person to heal from an injury. They didn't really ave anything else 'wrong' with them besides them having more strength then they should. Not super soldier strength but enough to make people think they were on steroids if they didn't try really hard to be normal. There was something there in their heritage but that's a question for another day. 

So they ran. Every time someone even a caught of glimpse of what they could do, they ran. Because if you run , most of the time, people forget about you. Grabbing their now full duffels from the floor of the camper Anna gave Libby a hug and they tore out the door. Strapping down their bags on the back of the bike and revving the engine, thank god Libby had filled the tank that morning. 

They couldn't think about Steve Rogers or James or the avengers coming after them. In their eyes, if someone was after you, they were bad news. Too many years on their own with no one but each other to keep the other sane. They flew through town, sticking to the back roads until they hit the highway and flew onto the interstate. They blended in well with the southern traffic. Bikers everywhere you looked, truckers and semis. They didn't have a custom bike, they wore plain black full faced helmets and both had on nearly identical leather jackets and hid their hair inside the helmets. No one would know them. Maybe this time they'll head north again, to Canada. The fight circuit was good up there. 


	7. Chapter 7

"That's right, two females, early twenties on a pale blue motorcycle. See if you can find them on cameras or something headed out of town." Steve commanded into the phone as he and Bucky stopped for gas in the same town. They had lost the girls quickly, not knowing the back streets of this small town. Knowing they had to find them before someone else did. If what Bucky saw was true. 

"Alright Cap i'll do my best but this is a backwater town, there may not be any cameras at all in this place!"

"I don't care Tony, find them. Anna and Libby, sisters. We don't know their last names, apparently nobody did in this place. They came here two years ago and keep to themselves except for working at the diner." Steve growled out, his minds eye seeing cute and bubbly Libby scared senseless at her sister letting loose her abilities. Now they knew why the girl had looked so freaked. Her sister had shattered a grown mans jaw in one punch, and healed form the damage of that hit in minutes. That's almost as fast as their super soldier healing. 

"Got it cap"

"I mean it Tony, this is top priority, find them. They could be in some serious danger if we don't get to them first.."

"Cap..are you saying these girls are..." Tony asked softly, knowing that tone of voice, the same voice when the twins came to the tower. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying tony.."

"Shit, okay, I'm on it"

Steve slapped his phone into his pocket and nodded to Bucky, already on his own bike and waiting for Steve to finish his phone call before they took off, heading north on the interstate and hoping they find these two gifted girls before shit hit the fan. They took off, pushing the limits of their bikes and their luck as they sped through traffic and tried to find the sisters that had ran from right under their noses. The ones so closely resembling the super soldiers. 

Steve was thinking about a chestnut haired beauty with kind eyes and crackling smile. While Bucky's mind was full of yellow hair like the sun and a devil may care smirk that matched his own. Both discovering an instinctual want to protect these two girls. They reminded them of well, them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
